unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
How To: Kill a Shedinja
Introduction Try to remember the plotline of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Shames. You've been turned into a retarded Pokemon and been made to join a rescue team composed of yourself and some random Pokemon bystander. You're walking through the first dungeon trying to rescue an ungrateful Pikachu from certain death simply because it will give you a cookie, and just as you walk around the corner to rescue said Pikachu, a Shedinja floats out of the wall and sucks your soul. Sadly, this is the fate of all fourteen-year-old fatties who boot up this game for the first time. They now consider their $1000 wasted and that Nintendo has betrayed them. As they cry little tears onto their ShameBoy Advance, they slowly crush the shame cartridge in their fist. If death by a Shedinja has happened to you, and as a result you have suffered loss of confidence and cash, then you might want to consider reading this article. It will train you to be able to fight back against the Shedinja, and be able to stand up for yourself in the dungeon. Please note that this does not mean you will be able to stand up for yourself in the real world, where believe it or not Pokemon do not exist. Initial Questions Q: '''Just '''WTF is a Shedinja? A''': A 'Shedinja' is one of the many strange and ugly Pokemon that populate the minds of Japan and the fictional Pokemon world. According to its biography, it is known as being simply a piece of shell, hollow and dead, but was brought back to life for some unknown reason. As a result, it hangs around dungeons, ready to steal the soul of any other creature, and possibly devour the brains of the creature as well. In short, it is very much a cross between a zombie and a ghost. Not something to mess with. '''Q: '''Why does it hurt me so? A: Well, as it has been already mentioned, the Shedinja is just a mindless '''Bug/Ghost '''type pokemon. It has no real purpose, so it goes around killing everything else. Possibly for fun. Now would not be the time to question its morals. '''Q: '''Where does it live? '''A: Usually the Shedinja will hide in the wall, waiting for a passer-by, before jumping out and attacking. It is because of this tactic that many relate the Shedinja to a Wall Master. Both are equally as irritating and fearsome, but the difference is that the Wall Master is weak. Furthermore, sometimes a Shedinja will come out of the wall to fall asleep on the ground. This is only to lure unsuspecting Pokemon close, so that it can jump up and attack without warning. Q: Can it be killed? A: '''Yes. Q: How? '''A: See below.﻿ Killing Shedinja Attacks Although it has been said that Shedinja's are virtually invulnerable to any attack whatsoever, it is possible that an attack is strong enough to break the Space Time Continuum and thus kill the Shedinja. Be advised, though, that only a handful of attacks have such capabilities to hurt a Shedinja. These attacks can range from: *The pyromaniac method (burning the Shedinja) *The dangerously stupid (eg. running up and biting the Shedinja) *The blatantly crazy (flying into it) *The downright asking for it (throwing rocks at the Shedinja) *The plain weird (throwing a Shadow Ball at the Shedinja) Any one of these attacks can be powerful enough to destroy the Shedinja, and allow you to make your escape. Attacks that won't work are those that do not fit into any of the above categories. Other Methods There aren't many other ways to kill Shedinjas, what with them only having 5 weaknesses. But there are some certain tactics that can hurt them, despite not being weaknesses. These include, but are not limited to: *Poisoning: If you can manage to poison a Shedinja, it will fall to pieces shortly after. Because Shedinjas have fairly little health to begin with, poisoning could come in handy, as it can take them out in a couple of seconds. Note: It has yet to be found whether alcohol poisoning will have the same effect of a Shedinja as regular poisoning. *Burning: This relies on the same basic principles of poisoning, but it is much harder to do. If you can get the Shedinja to float over a pool of lava, though, the flares could easily burn it. The Shedinja will also lose attack power as well, so there are benefits all around. *Spiked Tiles: When a Shedinja floats over a spiked tile, for whatever reason, it falls apart, despite the fact that it is floating, and therefore cannot be damaged by spikes that are on the floor. The physics of this are strange, but at least it gets the job done.